new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Gear
Game Gear is the 6th Mirror Fighter in Lawl Nova and was revealed in Mirror Fighters Vol. 1 (Team Bipper). Playstyle Origin "Although she has the worse stats due to her laziness, Game Gear is an amalgam of all three of the SeHa Girls. This does not only apply to her normals-wise, but her special as well." Entrance Game Gear Bio Game Gear hops out of a TV screen which contains her bio. Origin This entrance's based on Game Gear's only appearence in the HiScoool SeHa Girls show, specifically in Episode 8, when the main three girls get to learn about her thanks to her bio. The TV screen where she comes out of is the same as the Sega Hard Girls'. Specials Neutral B - Blade Dance Game Gear slashes her Beam Sword forwards. It works like Dreamcast's Neutral B, except charging it will stun opponents instead of freezing them. Naturally, the Beam Sword does not have the ice cream ball system. Move Origin This move's based on one of Game Gear's attacks in "Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls", called "Blade Dance". In it, Game Gear creates a Beam Sword to slash the opponent twice, leaving a trail. Side B - Rocket Shoes Game Gear rides with her Rocket Shoes, it is based on Mega Drive's Side B. You move around slowly to charge up a powerful boost. Main difference is that you can use them to hover in the air, you can even change the direction of where you are flying. But if you boost on the floor and get out of the platform, you cannot steer up and down. You can change the direction of the boost if you have started it in mid-air though (up and down only). Move Origin This move comes from the Game Gear exclusive "Sonic Triple Trouble", in which these rocket shoes were a power up. With it, Sonic was able to glide through the air at high speed, even being able to spin around while doing so. Up B - Laser Blast Gamer Gear performs a jump with a flashing beam of light in her hand, the only move that's not mirrored of the original trio. At first glance it seems like a normal jump, but if you press B in the middle of the jump, Game Gear will shoot a laser beam downwards. You can also cancel the jump with any of your aerials. Move Origin This is one of the two moves that takes inspiration from Game Gear's spell "Rainbow Vision" in "Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls". In the second part of this spell, she'd charge her hand with flames, perform a big jump and shoot a laser beam out of the palm of her hand. Down B - Rainbow Vision Game Gear snaps her fingers and three fire spheres will cycle around her as long as you hold down B. Release the button to shoot them all into one fireball. Like Saturn's Twin Sticks, you can use this move in the air to aid you in your recovery. And holding it for too long will make the spheres disappear. Move Origin This is one of the two moves that takes inspiration from Game Gear's spell "Rainbow Vision" in "Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls", and the one that takes its name from it. In the first part of this spell, she'd snap her fingers to make three energy spheres cycle around her, before combining them into one giant fireball that she'd shoot at the opponents. Final Smash - Honorific Graduation Gamer Gear's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns Game Gear into the console she's named after, unlike the three girls' Final Smash. Instead of being a transformation Final Smash, Game Gear just shoots a bunch of lasers and then rams at the opponents automatically. Move Origin This move is simply inspired by the other 3 Sega Hard Girls' Final Smashes, as Game Gear was not one of the consoles that appeared at the end of SeGaGaGa. The reason this one is the transformation that stays on screen for the shortest is due to the actual Game Gear's poor battery power (one of the traits that made it a failure compared to the Game Boy, and the reason Game Gear is portrayed as lazy and emotionless in the Sega Hard Girls universe). KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: Ouch! *KO Sound 2: Stop! *Star KO: I'm losing... consciousness... *Screen KO: "Ugh..." Taunt *Up Taunt: *yawns* "I'm tired." *Side Taunt: *holds her sword and does a stance* "I'll slice!* *Down Taunt: *her medal chart appears above her, showing a random number* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Victory Pose: *jumps into the results screen as she breathes in tiredness* *Lose Pose: *sits down, watching TV* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Summons some orbs forwards. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - Game Gear grabs into a Game Gear version of Sonic and performs a short spin. * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Flip-kicks upwards with her rocket shoes. * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal 8-Bit Chibi: She can walk, jump and also perform a damaging trip. Same as the other girls but as an 8-bit sprite instead (in a custom design in the style of Phantasy Star Gaiden). Art "HiScoool Memories" - A simple self-portrait of Game Gear. Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Japanese Category:10's Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mirror Clone Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:Human Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cults Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:All-Around Category:Zone Breaker